30 Days of USUK
by ameriikawaii
Summary: America and England star in the 30 Day OTP Challenge. These prompts include genderswapped, cosplaying, cooking/baking, and much more!
1. Challenge 01: Holding Hands

**Because I'm a poop and haven't gotten the next chapter of The End of the Line out due to overwhelming lack of motivation and lack of confidence, I decided to clean up my writing with a good old 30 day challenge. Maybe I'll enjoy my work after this instead of this frustrating journey of backspace, backspace, backspace in trying to finish the next chapter of my apocalypse AU. I'm so sorry about that guys.**

**So OTP wise, I'm doing USUK, kinda obvious. If I'm still not happy with my work at the end of this, maybe I'll redo it with ereri or something. I wanna play with AUs as well, so the AU I'm writing in will be next to the challenge.**

**The introduction is a bit wordy, sorry. I love the sound of my voice (or rather the look of bolded writing).**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

_**Day 1: Holding Hands (Modern Day Human AU)**_

Arthur was never really one for Public Displays of Affection (also known as PDA). This was a big problem as his lovely boyfriend, young Alfred, was very keen on the idea of it.

The lad was a young teenager of eighteen, fresh out of high school. He was ambitious, young, and frankly a very open and honest person. Arthur loved him very dearly, and found his honesty so naïve, yet charming. He had lovely features that matched his lovely personality: strong jawline, bright smile, hair of gold, eyes of the sky. Covering such beautiful eyes were frame-glasses that always rested just on the top of his bridge. He had a booming voice that seemed annoying at first (in Arthur's opinion) but still captivated all who would listen. His language was nowhere near the Queen's English, however Arthur loved listening to the boy ramble off about his hopes and dreams. The boy was altogether lovely.

This always made Arthur very self-conscious. After all, he wasn't much of a catch. Arthur was an old man, in Alfred's terms. He was a business man of twenty-four with choppy hair of wheat and eyes of bland green. It wasn't the special kind of green that sparkled in blues in the sun nor was it the alluring dark green. It was just normal green. It didn't really matter the color of his eyes, however, as the rather large, pronounced eyebrows took the spotlight off of them. They even distracted people from Arthur's nice strong cheekbones and rare, yet gorgeous smile. Not just looks, but even his personality couldn't shine like Alfred's. He was a cynical, sarcastic drunk who always ended up crying to poor Alfred about his childhood of horrid brothers. He was a boaster and one proud bastard. No, Arthur wasn't much of a catch.

Arthur loved to contradict this with outstanding confidence in his intellect and his fencing and soccer skills. It wasn't that Arthur was a really modest person (he really was very proud), but he knew that Alfred liking him was akin to a miracle.

His modesty when it came to the subject of Alfred, however, was what made him always pull away from Alfred whenever the lad grasped his hand. Arthur would hold it for a second or two before making a lame excuse, such as pointing at a bird or taking out a book from his briefcase to read while walking.

Alfred still tried (with such amazing persistence) to hold Arthur's hand. As months passed, Arthur began to accept Alfred sitting awfully close to him on the bus and even allowed the damn bugger to fall asleep on him on a trip home to Arthur's apartment. Alfred was a persistent kid and attempted small gestures of PDA every day. Then one day, he stopped. Arthur watched as the boy walked a step further away from Arthur than usual and seat himself an inch or two or three further away from Arthur. Not once did the boy grasp his hand or even attempt at reaching for it.

Days continued as Alfred began to distance himself from the Brit. It was driving Arthur mad. Why was this stupid Yank believing he could even dream about giving the two boyfriends distance. By week two, Arthur found himself looking longingly at Alfred. He found himself letting his hands rest in the open, not inside his pockets nor holding any books or bags. Arthur began to feel more insecure as week three came rolling around.

Alfred made no amend to the distance, but that didn't stop Alfred from meeting Arthur after work and going to his place for a cup of coffee. It was exasperating. Arthur was growing more and more anxious as the days passed by. It wasn't that Alfred was any less affectionate and he continued his playful game of how many cute nicknames were off-limits (Artie, baby, and babe were off-limits. Arthur particularly liked sweetheart). It was just that the physical contact drastically decreased. Arthur had enough by week four. It had been a month since Alfred even tried to attempt to grasp Arthur's hand.

It was one particularly cold afternoon that Arthur didn't longingly stare at Alfred's face as he usually did, but rather his hand. As Alfred pushed the button to cross the street to get to Arthur's apartment, Arthur tugged up his scarf, his cheeks burning. Nobody was paying attention to the two blondes as they crossed the street, however Arthur felt as if the world turned to look to the two of them as Arthur slid his hand into the pocket of Alfred's leather jacket. The two stepped onto the curb as Arthur's hand grasped Alfred's fisted up hand and slowly brought it out, entangling their gloved fingers together. Alfred froze still, as if the cold had turned him into an icicle. He gave Arthur a sideways glance, which wasn't returned by said man. He grumbled about it being cold and he just needed to warm up.

Alfred's face lit up like the Fourth of July was deciding to take place in the late November. Arthur took a shy glance at Alfred, but Arthur couldn't help but stare at the way the boy's features lit up.

Alfred's voice was warm, yet soft. It was unlike any Arthur had heard before.

"I thought you hated me touching you, so I stopped."

Arthur blushed, "I-I didn't mind… I just feel like… You are this bright light and I am just… Me…"

Alfred's face became serious, his hand tugged Arthur to stand in front of him and his free hand tugged Arthur's chin to look slightly up at Alfred.

"You are awesome, Artie! I love you a lot! So I just want you to know that if I'm the sun, you're a forest! Something outstanding and, well…" Alfred's face began to redden, "beautiful like that."

Snow began to fall and Alfred took the awfully clichéd opportunity to lean down and kiss Arthur in the snow. Arthur, however, turned red up to his ears, his face burning. Instantly, he pulled away, forcing Alfred to release his hand.

"J-Just… Wait until we get home, idiot."

Alfred's smile lit up the darkening sky. Their hands met again, gloved fingers once more entangling themselves in each other. Alfred began to swing the two lover's connected hands. Their arms gained momentum and they began their hurried walk to Arthur's apartment to get out of the winter storm, Arthur's complaints about the swinging arms and Alfred's laughter muffled by the large clumps of white falling to the ground.

* * *

**Day one is over. I will do this every day, I swear. And sorry, I don't have a beta, so I edit it myself. If I missed any mistakes, I'm really sorry.**


	2. Challenge 02: Cuddling Somewhere

**Erm, so I'm thinking Colonial America but in 1765, so just the perfect time for the Stamp Act, the Quartering Act, and the begin of the revolution. Also I try 1700s English and it goes _SWIMMINGLY. _I mean that sarcastically, of course.**

**Also, woot woot, country names used!**

* * *

**_Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere (Colonial! AU)_  
**

America's heart fluttered as he dashed through the streets of Boston. England had promised two months ago that he was departing England for America and that he'd be there in a nick of time. The young teenager couldn't hold his excitement and nervousness. For two entire months, he had chattered frequently with the local British colonists about England showing up soon. Some didn't share his excitement, but rather shrugged the teenager off. America grew more nervous as time passed, as he knew deep in his heart that his citizens were very unhappy with the recent Stamp Act and Quartering Act, which England had enforced upon the colonies earlier in the year.

America's hand rested on his chest, his heart thumping erratically as he stopped on the docks of Boston. In the distance, a ship entered the Boston Harbor. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he watched the ship grow closer and closer as the day continued. America squinted, leaning forward until he couldn't lean anymore without falling into the harbor. The ship was so enormous in America's eyes. The three masts had sails fluttering in the wind and on a mast on the front of the ship, a proud Union Jack flew. America could feel his heart flutter more as the ship grew closer, the name Neptune engraved on the ship's side. America stood up and raced the incoming ship to the port. He waited for perhaps an hour before the ship finally settled in the port, family and friends of the passengers lining up along side the ship. People began to unload as first class citizens began to climb out of the ship. America stepped onto his tiptoes, searching past the big dresses and large coats for a particular man with peculiarly shaped eyebrows. He had never felt this nervous to see England. His eyes met a familiar shade of forest green and his heart nearly stopped.

His feet propelled him forward and he grasped the smaller man into his arms.

"America?! You grew again!" Arthur exclaimed with a shocked laugh.

"Welcome back, England!" Alfred helped Arthur with his trunk and began helping him out of the crowd of loud colonists.

Arthur's footsteps pattered on the cobblestone streets, in step with Alfred, "Have you been well, lad?"

Alfred gave a fleeting glance to Arthur, before focusing once more on the crowd, "I will not lie, England... It has been... Unsettling as of late..."

"Unsettling?"

"My people... Let us speak at home..." Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him quickly through the streets of Boston. They continued until the bustle of the city was behind them and in front of them was the expanses of Massachusetts and its beautiful countryside. Alfred walked up to a rather nice sized cottage, surrounded by a wooden fence and a metal gate. He allowed Arthur in first before stepping in himself, shedding off his coat. He gulped as he led his caretaker to the sitting room. He looked outside as the sun began to set, growing fidgety again.

"America... You are fine, are you not?" England's tone was gentle, making America fidget more.

America licked his bottom lip before resting his upper teeth to gnaw on the glistening lip, "I... Will start us a fire. You know where to make tea..."

England shook his head, "I am quite alright, lad."

America nodded, kneeling before the fireplace. His hands grasped the large cuts of wood and threw them into the fireplace with years of finesse. His hands shook as they tore off parchment and crumpled them before placing them neatly beside the wood. He lit the fire quickly before sitting beside England. England made quick work of scooting closer to America and cradling the teenager into his arms.

"My boy," England's voice was calm, endearing. "You are all grown up."

America snuggled into England's embrace, wanting to cry. He knew about the rebellions beginning and the split of hatred and admiration for the nation, of whom was currently cradling America into his arms. He knew of the rising tension and overall anger about the new Stamp Act. However, at that moment, America felt so safe.

It was a ritual, almost. England would always embrace America and together they would snuggle in the glow of the fireplace. Even as America grew bigger than England, the ritual continued. It gave England peace of mind that America was his own little brother and it gave America an overall feeling of love and warmth.

Today, however, America pulled away after a minute. England's eyes widened in fear as America stood up and knelt beside England. The younger boy grasped England's pale hand in his own tan one and pressed his lips affectionately to England's palm. He looked up, the fire crackling the only sound. Both men had unknowingly stopped breathing.

"England... There is going to be war. I can feel it."

England's breath hitched, his eyes darkening, "What is the matter, America?"

"My people... Are angry..." America's voice was smaller than before, his own breath coming out in gasps. He could feel England's gaze pierce his skin.

"I... See..."

"England... I love you, I do." America choked out the next few words, "Even so, I side with my people. You have been taxing and forcing my people to give up their arms for your army. I do not believe that to be correct. Now a days, I believe that there are more patriots than loyalists. I can almost feel it to be certain."

America felt his eyes sting and his teeth bit hard onto his bottom lip. England rested his hand onto the younger's cheek, looking down with a collected glare.

"There has been rebellions, England. Ones I know you cannot stop." America looked up into alarming green eyes that sparkled in the glow of the fire.

A voice of warning escaped England's lips, "America..."

"England. You listen to me. I do not want to leave, but I feel your presence everywhere and I just..." America's eyes trained themselves onto the light freckles that dusted the bridge of England's nose.

"You just what?"

"I just want to be myself. Be... Independent, free, like an eagle!"

England gave a sigh, his glare turning empty, "Boy, do you understand what you are sayi-"

"It is not just me, England! All around me... It is chaos. They are getting aggravated."

England sighed, his hand resting onto the bridge of his nose, covering the freckles America had been counting.

"England, I love you." America teetered onto the tips of his toes so that he could rest his lips gently on England's forehead, "That is why I must let you go."

England sighed again, moving to rest his back against the hand-sewn pillow of the couch. America stood and sat next to England, cuddling into his side and kissing England's cheek. Finally, England rested a hand on America's back, pulling him so that England's mouth was an inch away from America's ear.

"I will not let you go, understand me boy? Never, my dear little brother..." England pulled away and stood up. He walked swiftly down the hallway and into the room he always occupied when in the colonies.

America reached up and wiped a tear that had begun it's journey down his cheek. His eyes trailed England until darkness swallowed him up. He cursed to himself for letting his emotions take a hold of him.

The blonde watched the fire until it died. He could feel the unsettling chaos in the pits of his heart, feeling the pub fights between the patriots and loyalists. It stung. He looked to where England had disappeared perhaps an hour before and licked his bottom lip before gnawing on it.

Then he too walked down the hallway into his own room, trying to shake the feeling of revolution, freedom, and independence from his system as well as the feeling of strange disappointment at being called "dear little brother" by his precious England.

* * *

**Okay so, Neptune was an actual ship. It was sailing the seas during this time and was a war ship. Because there's little knowledge on passenger ships (disregarding the actual immigrants riding the ship), I'm using the old war ship to be a passenger ship. Sorry.**

**Also I did some headcanons for looks, like England having freckles and America being tan. That I'm not sorry for.**

**Lastly, the Quartering Act: The Americans had to give arms and such to the British and the Stamp Act was basically extremely high taxes and such on parchments because they have a fancy stamps on them. Due to those two acts, the Americans began to do little rebellions, but not as big as, say, Boston Tea Party. Okay, that's basically all the fancy terms I placed into my little drabble. **

**And wow, Day 2. Knock yourself out! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Challenge 03: Gaming and Watching Movies

**So I saw this prompt and decided, why not both? So this is what happens when "Why not both?" is decided...**

**So I used country names, but I also used human names because it's more intimate or something overly cheesy like that. Also prepare for these losers to deliver large amounts of fluff and cuteness.**

**Also I'm not going to spoil the movies they watch (which is the last movie of the HP series and the first Captain America).**

**AND YES! THIS (and the cosplay one) IS MY FAVORITE PROMPT! **

* * *

_**Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie (Modern Canon! AU)**_

America loved everything about England. He loved his prissy gentleman side. He loved his obnoxiously proud side. His favorite side that England had only shown a select few people (America being one) was his complete and utter nerdy side.

Most people knew that England was pretty nerdy, what with the Sherlock Holmes merchandise and his religious airings of Doctor Who. However, most people didn't really understand how far the Englishman went as far as being a nerd goes. Most people imagined him to not understand technology, as he carried that sort of "I'm An Old Man" sort of aura. Even so, England was one of the best gamers in the world. He was great at both board and video games. It's not to say he was the very best (South Korea still proudly held that title as well as the claim that all video games derived from his country), however he definitely had a way of giving America a hard time with games from Monopoly to Mario Kart.

America loved the challenge. England was the sort of gamer that gave him a challenge. It wasn't like Japan or South Korea, who had him feeling really self-conscious on how good his skills really were, nor was it like Canada, who was really bad at video games unless it was a NHL game. No, it was the perfect skill level that allowed America to beat England sometimes, but get crushed on other times.

England also had some of the best movie choices as well. His choices vary from the classical Monty Python to the Lord of the Rings trilogy to Sherlock Holmes. All of his movies that were suggested were from his own country, but America didn't mind. After all, those movies were beloved by most of his citizens, and were most definitely beloved by America. America didn't always want England to have his way, however, so every now and then, America would suggest some movie from Hollywood, like his lovely Marvel movies and classics such as E.T.

America's favorite side to England was most definitely this nerdy side. It was the area that America most definitely related to the most. Every now and then, when either America or England got a vacation and flew across the pond to visit the other, they'd always have either a gaming night or a movie night. Today, however, America and England both had gotten a few days off, so when they found out that they'd have a lot more free time than usual, America suggested that they try to pull an all-nighter to game and watch movies all night. England, though acting hesitant, was all for it and told him that he insisted they watch some random Harry Potter movie England selected at random in exchange if America forced them to watch the Captain America again. America agreed wholeheartedly and promised to find Risk and Super Smash Bros.

The moment England stepped past security, a large heap of America fell on top of him, ranting endlessly about how he was so very excited that England was finally here and how that night was going to be fantastic. England refused immediately, saying they should wait until England's jet lag was gone.

The next afternoon, both men took a long nap to prepare themselves for the night ahead. Once America was up at around five in the evening, he left his apartment to get some dinner and some snacks.

England awoke around an hour later to America's loud humming permeating through every wall. A fond smile lit up the Englishman's face as he walked to the kitchen, where several hamburgers from McDonald's lay, ready to be eaten. England yawned a greeting before sitting down and beginning to munch on the hamburger. He hated to admit, but the greasy contraptions were pretty decent, and he finished his hamburger quickly (although not as quickly as his American boyfriend).

Once they were done, America's hand reached out and held England's. Their fingers interlocked and America's smile was immediate. America pulled up England and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. America led the Englishman to the living room. His fingers were released and instead, a box of games were pulled out. America grinned as England sat across from him, immediately choosing Super Smash Bros.

"Oh America, I've been waiting to play this game since you mentioned it on the phone," England's voice was sweet, almost too sweet.

America smirked, feeling his competitive side begin to rise, "Bring it on, old man! Bring it on!"

* * *

After a few rounds of Super Smash Bros, America and England cuddled on the couch. England sobbed as the two watched the last Harry Potter movie. America rubbed calming circles into England's back, whispering sweet nothings.

Once the movie ended, England was finally finished crying over the sad parts that littered the entire movie. America kissed England's tears away and promised to play a good old game of Mario Kart.

At three in the morning, the two grown men were cursing at the screen as America had Mario falling off the Rainbow Road once again and England had somehow made Toad drive backwards. They turned to look at each other as they noticed that the two of them were the only ones still on Lap 1 while the others had already finished the course. They began to laugh through their frustrations and the complete nonsense that they were so bad at the damn game they were both in very last place. It was probably because it was two in the morning and that both of them were tired as hell, but they ended up laughing for five minutes. Once they stopped and looked at each other, however, the laughing began once more.

After a few more minutes, both men ended up on the floor kissing. England rested on America's stomach, whispering "I love you, Alfred" into the other's ear. America would whisper a reply of "I love you too, Arthur" and the kissing would start up again.

After perhaps ten minutes of just enjoying the other's company, America decided it was time to finish the night with a showing of Captain America.

America was very into the movie and continued to spout useless commentary and quote lines as the movie progressed. England found the obnoxious talking very adorable and ended up snuggling into the other. Once the movie was over, the two men began to hear the morning birds sing. America rested his head in England's lap and England began running fingers through the other's hair.

"Hey Alfred? Let's finish the night with the sunrise," England's voice was a whisper, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment.

America gave a sleepy smile up to England, "Alright! Sounds awesome!"

England pushed America up and gave him another kiss. "Then," England yawned. "We'll need sleep, love. You look tired yourself."

The two blondes helped each other off the sofa and shrugged on some coats before sitting on the grass of America's backyard. The morning air was crisp and a chilled wind was blowing through the hair of the two nations. America and England sat close together to retain some heat as the sun began to peak in the sky near six in the morning. As soon as the sun began to blind them, America and England rushed inside and felt the lovely heat of the house rush to greet them. They walked through the house and fell into America's bed, quickly falling asleep and ending one of the best nights of their lives.

* * *

**I hope I did this amazing prompt justice. I apologize for any mistakes, and I'm imagining this takes place in April, so the sunrise is maybe 6 a.m. **

**Also I felt like this got a bit rushed at the end... Whoops...?**


	4. Challenge 04: On a Date

**So general. I can go fifty thousand ways with this. Alright... Let's do this...**

* * *

_**Day 4: On a Date (High School! AU)**_

Alfred could feel his heart race. He ran to the center of town, his left shoe untied and his shirt halfway tucked into his pants. His backpack hung on one shoulder, in danger of falling to his elbow with every step he took. His hair was flying in the breezy August air, making it seem alive. His heart pounded in his ears as his sneakers bounced off the pavement. He gasped for air as he bent over, almost collapsing on the man in front of him, who was sitting with earphones in his ears, blasting some oldies rock song. The man looked down at Alfred, who was still gasping for breath, with an expression of expectancy.

"Alfred," the boy took out his earphones and glared down at Alfred. "You are half an hour late. Care to explain?"

Alfred looked up with a sheepish smile, "I... I slept in."

Arthur's thick eyebrow twitched, "You were the one who invited me. I didn't have to come, but I did it for you. Yet, you show up a half an hour late."

Alfred gulped, "W-Well, I'll make it up to you!"

"You better!"

"Okay, so I'm thinking a cheesy as hell picnic, a movie, and then dinner, and finally, a night under the stars!"

Arthur's expression lightened a bit, "That's quite an agenda."

"Well, it is our anniversary. One year today..." Alfred stood up, grinning at Arthur.

Arthur huffed and glared to his left at a pigeon who was begging nearby outside restaurant diners to feed him.

"You were late on our anniversary... You bloody arse. You get no more chances."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

The thin grass waved a greeting to the two blondes as they made their way up the hillside. The park was unusually quiet with only two parents pushing their children on the swings. Alfred sighed as he finally got to the top,"Alrighty! So here's this awesome tree we can lean against, and I got a blanket in my backpack! Aren't I so prepared and stuff!" Alfred put down the backpack as Arthur reached the top. The taller began to unfold the blanket. Then he took out two bagged lunches for the two of them.

Arthur bit back a snark comment about how it wasn't very "being so prepared and stuff" for Alfred to be 30 minutes late. Instead, he helped Alfred with the blanket. Alfred sat down, leaning against the tree and Arthur followed suit. They quietly ate their sandwiches, just enjoying the other's company. Alfred finished his lunch quickly and adjusted himself before lying down with his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur blushed before eating his cookies, focusing on the children on the swings.

Once Arthur finished his lunch, he began to play with Alfred's hair. Alfred had nodded into the touch, dozing off for ten minutes in the sun.

When Alfred woke up, he was full of energy, to Arthur's dismay. He pulled Arthur to his feet and quickly stuffed the blanket into his backpack and pulled Arthur to trash the eaten lunches. Then he dragged Arthur onto the playground.

Arthur, at first, was against the whole "let's-act-like-we're-five-again!" idea Alfred was going for. But once Alfred made fun of Arthur's eyebrows, that was it. Arthur began a cat and dog chase around the playground after Alfred. Alfred ran as he laughed, throwing back teasing words as he dashed up the stairs and tumbled down the slide. Arthur followed seconds after. Alfred dashed until he was behind a tree. Then he looked to the playground.

Arthur wasn't anywhere to be seen. Alfred left out a huff of breath, using this brief moment of peace to get his heart to slow down some. It was short lived as Arthur tackled him to the ground, grinning maniacally as he caught Alfred, pinning his hands to the ground.

"And now, I got you right where I want you!" Arthur laughed like a child, which made Alfred smile despite being in danger.

"What're ya gonna do to me, Ar-tie?" Alfred grinned as he slowly enunciated his nickname for Arthur (which said Brit despised).

Arthur glared at Alfred, "Oh, you're going to try to pull the 'Artie' card, I see..."

"Artie! Artie! Artie!" Alfred sang.

Alfred smirked as Arthur released his hands. He made quick work of trying to get Arthur off his chest, but Arthur was quicker. Immediately, Alfred felt a squeal bubble up inside him. He began to kick as Arthur skillfully attacked Alfred's most vulnerable spot: a ticklish area right below the ribs on his sides.

"ARTHUR! HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU BAST- HAHAHA! YOU BASTARD!" Alfred balled up, trying still to kick Arthur off.

"Say you're sorry, love."

"I-I'M! HAHAHA! I'M SORRY!" Alfred gasped out.

"Sorry for what?"

"SORRY YOUR! HAHA! EYEBROWS ARE SO BIG!" Alfred managed to smirk. Arthur's eyes narrowed in return.

"Wrong answer, Alfred."

Alfred kicked again and Arthur barely missed a kick to the stomach.

"SORRY FOR TE- HAHAHA! TEASING YOU!"

Arthur stopped for a moment, contemplating the answer. Below him, Alfred panted for air.

"Oh, alright," Alfred was released and Arthur sat back on his heels. "Only because you looked so pitiful. It wasn't because I wanted to or anything."

Alfred gasped for air until he finally caught his breath. He gave a weak smile to Arthur.

"Arthur. I think you killed me just now. Think you can give me some mouth-to-mouth CPR?"

Arthur looked at Alfred with blushing cheeks and an unimpressed look, "That was the worst pick-up line you've told me. This is worst than your first few. What was that one about the map?"

"OH! Hey baby, gotta map? 'Cause I am lost in your eyes!" Alfred winked, which caused Arthur to smack his forehead with the palm of his head. "But enough about my AWESOME pick-up lines. I'm still needing CPR."

Arthur shook his head, knowing Alfred wouldn't stop asking until he got his way, "You, dear Alfred, are a big child." Arthur's lips met Alfred's.

They spent the rest of their time wasting it on talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

Alfred had insisted they watch Divergent, so Arthur was currently getting two tickets while Alfred was buying a large popcorn. Arthur had argued that they were going to get dinner after the movie, but it was an argument lost to Alfred's excessive eating habits.

Arthur met up with Alfred beside the concession stand. Alfred was pumping large amounts of extra butter into the tub of too much popcorn. Arthur sincerely wondered how Alfred kept off that weight, and decided it was most likely the loads of American football practice he had each week.

Arthur stole a few pieces of popcorn before they got too buttery to even pick up and lead the way to their theater. Arthur picked out seats towards the middle and Alfred began to gulp down endless amounts of popcorn.

"Alfred, the show hasn't even started," Arthur whispered to the American during the previews.

Alfred laughed, "Well, you were the one worried I wasn't gonna eat dinner! Might as well finish now rather than later!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and the movie began.

* * *

Alfred heard Arthur push the drink holder up and felt him scoot closer to Alfred. After a brief moment, Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"You awake?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Yes I am. Is it illegal to want to be close with the person you're dating?"

Alfred blushed, "N-No... Of course not..."

The movie continued and Alfred placed his now finished popcorn on the ground and wrapped his arm around Arthur, returning the gesture.

* * *

"Okay! My favorite part! Dinner time!" Alfred exclaimed once they left the theater.

Arthur shook his head, "How on Earth are you still hungry?"

Alfred replied with a smile, "Y'know Kiku? I think he works at a ramen shop nearby! Let's stop there!"

Arthur nodded, "Alright."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand, dragging him to the bus stop. "Okay! It's basically just one stop over!"

Arthur shook his head with a smile, "We can walk, you know."

"Oh but c'mon! I thought all you British people like the bus! I mean, I don't blame you, those double-deckers are awesome!"

"No, we don't all like the bus. And it's pretty useless to wait for the bus to take us just a block down."

Alfred sighed, "Alright. But you only win this 'cause I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Welcome..." Kiku greeted with a bow before realizing who they were. "Ah! Alfred-kun and Arthur-kun!"

"Yes, hello Kiku. It's nice to see you too," Arthur gave a small smile.

"Hey, dude! We need a table for dos," Alfred held up two fingers.

Kiku smiled and bowed slightly, "Right this way."

The shop was sparsely populated. There were several Oriental decorations lining the walls. Several sauces, such as hot sauce and soy sauce, were held in a small rack on each table. The seats looked as if they were made of bamboo and some tables had pillows to sit at instead of a chair. Kiku laid two menus on the table before noting that he was also their server and to ask him any questions, should they need to.

Once they placed their orders, Alfred began ranting to Arthur about the movie, which Arthur welcomed and included input of his own. They began to have a discussion on which section they'd probably fit into when Kiku served them their ramen. Alfred surprisingly finished his bowl of noodles, despite having the oversized popcorn. They continued their debate on whether Alfred was Dauntless or not as Arthur paid the bill and they set off into the night.

The warm summer air had cooled off with the lack of the sun. Some of the stars were covered by faint clouds. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and began to swing their arms. Arthur rolled his eyes but graciously allowed Alfred to continue to swing their arms. They found themselves wandering to Alfred's house, which was a few houses down from Arthur's. Alfred unlocked the door, noting to Arthur that his brother was most likely asleep, being the goody-two-shoes he was.

Alfred's room was a mess. On the floor was unfinished and finished homework alike, textbooks littering his nightstand, and clothes scattered everywhere. There were moving boxes filled with all sorts of crap that still hadn't been emptied, despite Alfred moving in around a year and a half before. Alfred sheepishly apologized for the mess and opened his window before climbing onto the roof. Arthur followed, unfazed by the horrendous mess. Alfred's favorite place to watch the stars was his rooftop, and Arthur knew it was safe to climb onto it beside him.

The two watched the stars silently in the cold air. Arthur once more scooted closer to Alfred, as he did in the movie. Alfred pulled Arthur to sit in between his legs. Alfred began to point out things about the stars, explaining about red giants and supernovas and nebulas. Arthur listened without a word. Alfred gave the same spiel each time they watched the stars, but it never seemed to get old.

Arthur snuggled into Alfred's warmth, "This has been a great day, Alfred. Even if you screwed up at the beginning."

"Hey! Not my fault I slept i-" Alfred was interrupted.

"It totally was."

"No! Besides, I made it better, right?!"

Arthur smiled, "Yes you did."

The two stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, relying on the other for warmth.

"I love you," Arthur scooted in closer to Alfred.

It was a quiet murmur that Alfred felt like he hadn't actually heard. He glanced at Arthur, who was busy hiding his face in his arms. Finally, Alfred responded with a large grin.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."

Arthur spoke into his jacket sleeves, which sounded like "You too..."

Alfred gave turned Arthur to face him and gave him a short peck on the cheeks. Finally, Alfred gave a kiss on Arthur's lips, which Arthur immediately returned.

The stars smiled down at the end of a (nearly) perfect date.

* * *

**I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. This literally went from a haunted house setting to an arcade to this. And it got super long. Whoops.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. It's like 2 a.m. and I had a long day today. (and sorry it's late 3)**


	5. Challenge 05: Kissing

**Okay, so I was writing this when I the computer decided to restart. Like wow, thanks. And that's how I lost three long paragraphs of an amazing story that I'm going to have to recreate from memory.**

**Also I'm writing this with a tummy ache. I would wait to get better, but hey, I really wanted to write this.**

* * *

_**Day 4: Kissing (Bookshop! AU)**_

It was Arthur's favorite used bookshop. It was a cluttered one with small aisles of large shelves on each side. The dark brown shelves were themselves filled up with many stories. One the back wall was a dark wooden paneled floor with built in shelves with even more stories to read. The store had a reading space on the far left of the shop with two couches and a large table with more stories to read. The owner of the shop, a tall burly man by the name of Ludwig, kept the place insanely clean, so the smell of bleach mingled with the old pages. Arthur didn't mind, however. The store, though it had a cluttered feel due to the lack of space, the floor was kept clean and the shelves were kept nice and organized.

It was also in perfect distance of Arthur's university, where he was majoring in History and minoring in English. He also loved how the books were pretty cheap, especially for a broke university student. This made it a very convenient hang out place for Arthur.

While everyone was either in night classes or out partying, Arthur's feet lead him to the bookshop he loved so much. He gave a smile to Ludwig, who nodded in return.

"Arthur, don't you have classes right now?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

Arthur shook his head, "No, the professor was sick today. Class was cancelled." The bookstore owner nodded in return.

Arthur's footsteps tapped the wooden flooring. He turned into the romance section, his fingers running against the spines of the books. He pulled out one as he moved, then sank to the floor and pulled up his knees to fit in the small aisle. He relaxed and got lost in the book. He didn't even hear the bell chime or the voice that broke through the silence of the shop.

"Yo! Ludwig!"

"Ah, Alfred. Glad to see you on time for your first day."

"Hey, I told you I'd be reliable!"

"Okay, well, next time use the back door and get changed for work. Only Arthur is in here, so I can go through how the store works in the back."

"Arthur? What if he runs away with a book?"

"Arthur isn't a thief."

"It's always those who gain your trust that do it."

The voices faded as Ludwig lead Alfred to the back. Arthur turned the page and then another and another. The book had a slow beginning, and Arthur was craving something more fast-paced. He replaced the book and finally realized someone else was in the shop.

"So, this job'll be flexible?" the voice was unfamiliar to Arthur.

"Yes, since the shop is already a small one. I just need to ask you of your weekends and evenings when it gets busy," Arthur peeked out of an aisle as he heard Ludwig's voice.

"Sounds perfect! And, I have classes sometimes at around 10 P. M. in the fall. Got me some astronomy courses!"

Arthur's eyes widened. The boy spoke loud and quite obnoxiously, but man was he cute. He had lovely golden hair with a strand pointing to the sky. His eyes were covered by glasses, and Arthur couldn't see them well, but the man's smile was absolutely brilliant, like the sun. He blushed as he returned to the shelves, shaking the thoughts away.

Arthur was a realist, so he didn't believe in love at first sight. If it could be described by anything, however, he believed that what Arthur had just felt, it was the closest feeling to love at first sight that possibly existed.

Alfred chatted away to a silent Ludwig before being pushed along to help shelve some books. Arthur began to hurriedly look for a book to read, trying to distract himself from the poisonous idea that he was already in love with the new bookshop worker. He began to scream bloody murder in his mind as he remembered that he was in the romance section. He hurried out of the aisle and ran into Alfred, who was carrying a large pile of books. Arthur fell back, hitting his head on the wooden flooring and losing his sanity for half a second.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Alfred dropped the rest of the books onto the floor and offered a hand to Arthur.

Arthur blushed furiously, "I-I'm fine!" He stood up and brushed himself off before pushing past a stunned Alfred and hurrying out of the shop. As he heard the door chime to signal his exit, he swore he heard Alfred ask Ludwig, "What's his problem?"

* * *

Arthur could feel himself cringe every time he remembered running into Alfred the first time they met and he ran off immediately. No matter how much he tried to forget it, seeing Alfred made him remember. Arthur still tried to see Alfred as much as he can, beginning to try to work around his schedule to visit the shop in the evenings and the weekends. Arthur noticed that when Alfred had gotten the hang of running the shop, Ludwig began to allow Alfred to take care of the shop on his own.

Arthur lounged on one of the couches on a warm spring evening. His eyes ran along the story of the crazed Macbeth and he drummed a random beat on the sofa arm. Alfred hummed behind the many shelves as Arthur relaxed. Then he returned to the counter and Arthur looked up and begin to stare at Alfred. Alfred noticed and looked at Arthur. The response he got was Arthur hiding his face behind the play once more.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

Arthur jumped, startled, "Y-Yes?"

"Why're you here reading instead of doing something like partying or just enjoying the weather?"

Arthur put down his book and looked at Alfred, "I am enjoying the beautiful weather. Just from inside my favorite store with a book blocking my view. Think of it as celebrating the evening with my favorite activity: reading." Arthur sarcastic input made Alfred bark out a laugh. Arthur began to look at the pages of the play once more.

"I kinda wanna run in the sprinklers..." Alfred gave a heavy sigh.

"What?" Arthur put down the book once more.

"I wanna run in the sprinklers."

Arthur's eyes fell into the glass window. Outside, the green grass was being watered by large sprinklers. The last glimpse of the sun gave the entire scene an orange glow.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that? What are you, five?"

Alfred gave a light laugh, "No, but it's nice to act like a child every now and then, am I right?"

Arthur's eyes fell upon Alfred's form, leaning against the cluttered counter. His face was relaxed, also highlighted by the setting sun. He had a serious look in his eyes as he gazed out the window.

"On a completely separate note," Arthur began. "I've been meaning to ask for quite a while. Where is Ludwig in all this?"

"He's got a new boyfriend and wanted to spend more time with him," Alfred answered simply.

Arthur's eyes widened, "He's gay?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-No, of course not! I just didn't think he was..." Arthur's cheeks reddened. Of course it wasn't wrong to be gay, Arthur thought. He probably was for Alfred after all.

Alfred stepped towards Arthur, his eyes even more serious than before. Arthur fidgeted, wanting to distract himself with the pages of Macbeth once more. Alfred continued walking to Arthur until he was right in front of the shaking boy. Alfred's hand gripped Arthur's and pulled him up. Suddenly, Alfred's lips were on Arthur's.

It was over in a second, but Arthur could swear it was an infinite amount of time. He was like a doe caught in headlights when Alfred pulled away.

"W-What was that?" Arthur asked dumb-founded.

"A kiss... I kinda found you really cute when you ran into me. And I also think it's cute how you've visited the shop a lot when I'm working. And it's kinda lonely when you aren't here. And I just felt like kissing you just now. Is that stupid?" Alfred spoke quickly and it made it hard for Arthur to keep up with his words.

Arthur shook his head once he grasped what Alfred had said, too shocked to do anything else.

Arthur spoke softly, "I mean, I'm not exactly gay... Not to say anything was wrong with that, but I think I like, like you..."

"'Like, like?'" Alfred's serious face broke into a large smile, and once more Arthur compared it to the sun. His came out deep and in an extremely horrid British accent, mimicking Arthur, "What are you, five?"

Arthur turned his head to the side and pouted. Alfred kissed Arthur's cheek and grinned, "Hey, that's cool. It's nice to be a child, huh?"

Arthur shook his head and escaped Alfred's grip. His hands fell upon Macbeth and he placed it on the cluttered table, where other books lay to be returned to the aisles. He stood up once more and patted himself down before looking up slightly at Alfred and asked with a small voice:

"When do you get off? Let's grab a late dinner?"

* * *

**And the rest is for your imagination. So this got much longer than I thought it would. I ended up going off on my own and the whole story became really different than what I first planned.**

**Er, sorry this is as late as last nights. It's still yesterday in Hawaii...**


	6. Challenge 06: Switch Clothes

**Still not feeling well, but I need to take advantage of my free time, while I still have it. I'll be returning to school after Spring Break on Monday, and I'm usually buried under homework frequently. Don't worry, I will not forget about this challenge! I will update daily. I will, I promise.**

**Warning: country names used.**

* * *

**_Day 6: Wearing Each Others' Clothes (Modern Day! AU)_**

Socked feet slid against the hard, wooden flooring of America's room. America was dashing around, continuously glancing nervously at the clock. He had decided that before his world famous Halloween party, one that every nation enjoyed going to, that he would take a short nap so he could party all night. The short nap ended up turning into a few hour nap and Alfred was running late, really late.

His hands grabbed an ironed, white collared shirt. His hands were thrown into it messily, crinkling the shirt around the shoulders. He buttoned up the shirt, messing up five times before he finally got it right. America's hands blindly looked for a dark green military jacket as his eyes trained themselves on the clock. He had five minutes! Why did he think that nap was so damn necessary again?!

America's hands pulled up the military green pants and buckled the belt clumsily before fitting on a belt around his waist and over his right shoulder. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

America cussed under his breath before yelling, "One minute!" The call echoed through the large house as America dashed to the bathroom, grabbing hair gel and smoothing down his stubborn cowlick. Then he shook his head and his golden hair fell messily against his neck. The cowlick popped back up and America struggled to smooth it once more. He smirked at the almost complete version of his England costume. He grabbed shoes on the way down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hiya England!" he greeted with a smile as he slipped on black boots.

England nodded and invited himself in. He was dressed as America. His normally messy, wheat hair was smoothed down, tickling the sides of his ears and the back of his necks. A single cowlick stood up from the smooth hair and glistened with about as much hair gel as America used to smooth his own. England was wearing a beige jacket with matching beige pants and tie. He had similar belts to America, one going around his waist and the other going over his right shoulder. His hands were gloved and his shoes matched America's.

England gave a once over of America before noting, "America, I wore gloves. Also a green tie. And lastly, I'm going to need to borrow your jacket and your glasses."

America laughed lightly, "Whoops! I totally spaced that!"

"You look like you just ran around the Earth. Were you running late or something? Your collared shirt is not tucked into your pants and this belt is crooked," England reached up and corrected the belt on America's shoulder, his hands skillfully moving the belt to rest under the belt hole on the right shoulder. America blushed as he tucked in his shirt into his pants, the jacket falling on top of the pants. England gave a smile as America excused himself and ran up the stairs.

America burst into his room and his left hand quickly grabbed his favorite jacket. The bomber jacket was old, with rips and tears in random spots. The leather was worn and the fuzz on the neck and wrists had somehow retained some softness despite the years. It's brown was lighter with a few spots of dust, due to America's lack of wearing it usually. He placed on his glasses with his right hand before grabbing a pair of black gloves and a green tie, which were lying untouched on his nightstand.

America dashed down the stairs as he moved the jacket to his elbow and held the gloves in his mouth. His hands moved with graceful precision, knotting the tie skillfully with years of experience. He tossed England his jacket and hurried to put on the black, leather gloves. He came to rest in front of England with a large grin lighting up his features. England shook his head with a smile and grabbed America's glasses from the bridge of his nose before placing them on his. The shadow of the glasses covered some of England's light dashes of freckles.

America smoothed down his hair again as England pushed his arms into the sleeves of America's jacket.

"Your clothes are quite big, America. Have you lost weight since the forties?" England's voice was casual and innocent.

America grinned in response, "Hell yeah! I mean, McDonald's was all new back then, so of course I was eating a lot of it. Lately I've even cut down on drinking Cola!"

England gave an encouraging smile to America, then grasping the door handle of America's house, "Do you want to go all out and even go as far as acting as each other?"

America laughed and nodded, "Might as well. After all, it's not every day I get to act like a proud old man who can't cook!"

"I do fine at cooking, mind you! You might hate my scones, but you said my Yorkshire pudding was damn good!"

Once more a laugh bubbled out of America as England opened the door and they ventured into the crisp October evening.

* * *

**Some notes: **

**I heard on the news that Coke and other sugary sodas have been losing popularity, so I kinda put that in.**

**Also McDonald's opened in 1940. Cool fun fact.**

**Lastly, yes England can cook, kinda. I mean, he has no sense of taste, but trust me. Yorkshire Pudding is hella good. Like, really hella good.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! And thanks to those who have thus far favorited and followed! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Challenge 07: Cosplay

**Well here goes my favorite prompt! I will be back in school tomorrow too, and I didn't even look at my homework until today. Fantastic. Without further ado, my procrastination of homework begins.**

**Human names used. Country names will be used during the panel later. Also this got really lengthy because wow, my favorite prompt. I really wanted to do it justice.**

* * *

_**Day 7: Cosplaying (Modern day Canon AU)**_

Arthur stood in front of Alfred's house with his old military outfit in a plastic bag. His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, making them appear even larger than before. He rang the doorbell and heard large stomps emanate from the house. The door opened and Alfred hurriedly invited in his boyfriend. He began excitedly going off on some nonsense of which Arthur wasn't exactly paying attention to, more focused on taking off his shoes and trench coat. He delicately hung the coat on the rack before looking at Alfred and realizing he was talking.

"S-Sorry, what?" Arthur looked at Alfred confused, finally paying attention.

Alfred gave out a long sigh, "Did you even hear a word I said?!"

Arthur shook his head as he made his way into the living room, placing the old outfit halfheartedly onto the couch. He loosened his tie and sank into Alfred's extremely fluffy and comfortable couch. Alfred pulled out a bean bag from under the couch and laid his chest onto it.

"Seriously man?!"

Arthur shook his head again.

"Okay," Alfred gave a loud sigh and buried his head into the bean bag, then his head popped up. "Listen well. Today, I'm taking you on a weekend trip to Boston. There's a convention there! We'll go for a day, and then we can come home and you can bombard me with Doctor Who or something. Okay, but before I go into too many details, Kiku made an anime called Hetalia. It's like, really awesome and funny, and it stars us! Like, he totally got some artist to draw us and it's really big in the anime realm."

"Wait a minute, Alfred..." Arthur sat up from his comfortable position on the couch, "Did Kiku break the rules? I mean, we're supposed to keep out country existence a secret, aren't we?"

Alfred shook his head, "No! Because guess what! The people think it's totally fiction! Anyways, we're gonna cosplay-"

"What's that?" Arthur looked more and more anxious as the conversation continued.

"Where we dress up as fictional characters. Cosplay literally means costume play."

"Sounds kinky."

"Shut up, perverted ambassador! Anyways, we're literally going to dress up as England and America from Hetalia."

"Why?"

"Because," Alfred whined, emphasizing the word. "It'll be a ton of fun! And plus, we're like the best cosplayers because we actually are the characters!"

"It sounds risky..." Arthur wrung his hands, staring down at them.

"Okay, but dude! I haven't told you the best part about 'shipping!'"

"What?" Arthur's eyes began to sparkle, his interest caught. His mind took him back to the pirating days and he began to grin.

"Shipping is like, when you want two characters to be together. For example, Francis totally ships Sebastian and Claude from Black Butler, but Japan is totally all for Sebastian and Ciel to get together."

Arthur lost interest again, "What's so great about that?"

"Well, we're the most popular pairing in Hetalia," Alfred looked at the flooring as his face went red to his ears. "So, we'll totally get to do fanservice all day and it'll be kinda fun so we should go and stuff."

Arthur blinked, "F-Fanservice?"

"Like, kissing you for a camera."

Arthur shook his head, "No way. We are NOT going to do that. That's stupid. I'm going back to England."

* * *

Arthur grumbled as Alfred drove the two of them to Boston. Alfred's high-pitched voice sang happily to some country song playing on the radio. Arthur huffed, his arms crossed and his lips drawn into a pout.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to Boston with the stupidest prat in the world to dress up as themselves and go parading and doing every country taboo. He fixed the belt around his shoulder and gave a sigh. His outfit was much tighter than he remembered back in the war. He believed that since his rations were no more, Arthur had gained a bit of weight, causing the outfit to be smaller. Alfred seemed to fit in his perfectly. Alfred told Arthur it was probably because Arthur had been feeding him horrible scones, causing Alfred to not want to eat anymore. This caused another argument, which Alfred was over, but Arthur was even more crabby than he was before.

A sign in the distance welcomed them to Boston and Alfred hummed the time to get to the convention. Arthur huffed once more in response.

Alfred gave a sad look to Arthur and changed the radio station, hoping to make Arthur happier. The radio began blasting the first chorus of Hey Jude, which Arthur stubbornly ignored by looking out the window. A minute in, he was tapping his foot to the beat, the catchy song making him hum. Alfred began belting the lyrics and another silent minute passed before Arthur was singing along softly. Shortly after, he was belting as loud as Alfred, his previous anger evaporated.

He was totally into the song by the end. As the song faded and Aerosmith began to play, Arthur was completely content.

The singing session between the two men continued until they got to the convention, when Arthur's nerves hit like a bullet train once more.

* * *

"Chillax, Artie. Just be yourself! Literally!" Alfred whispered to Arthur as they stepped up the line to pay for the convention.

"Call me Artie and say 'chillax' once more and I will skin you," Arthur muttered back, mimicking how Moriarty had said the line in his BBC series.

"See, like that!" Arthur huffed as Alfred began to pay for the tickets as the lady behind the desk began shyly flirting with him. Arthur's eyes narrowed at the intensely bright colors. He never had tried this "anime" junk that Alfred, Francis, and Kiku were so very into (in fact they were named the Otaku Trio), but he could say very easily that it was hurting his eyes. As a happy girl dressed in a bright red wig and was adorned with a chainsaw passed by, Arthur began to slowly move towards Alfred.

He continued people-watching the strangely happy Americans until Alfred grabbed his hand and dragged him from the registration room.

"That girl was all over me. And she was like, looking at me like, 'Wow, you're an otaku freak like the rest of these guys? Why're all the hot guys either gay, taken, or weird!'" Alfred shook his head.

Arthur hummed in response, still looking around the main room in fear. Cliques of cosplayers that were most likely from the same show were grouped together in every which way. For a second, he swore he saw Francis and was about to strike an argument with him, but then realized that it was just a girl dressed up as him.

"Can't you act a little jealous, Artie?" Alfred sighed.

"What, love?" Arthur asked innocently. "Did you seriously just call me Artie?"

"OH MY GOD!" the two men looked over at a girl staring at them. She held a camera in her hand and she had another hand holding a bag, which Arthur could see the convention papers peeking out of.

"You guys are like, so perfect! You got the outfit down to the last piece! Can I get a pic! And a hug maybe?"

Before Arthur could saw obviously not, Alfred grabbed him and agreed. He struck a pose at the camera, one arm around Arthur's shoulder and the other one saluting the camera. Arthur sighed and looked to the side, crossing his arms. A light blush began to form on his cheeks. He saw the flash out of the corner of his eye and some more squealing ensued.

"You're totally blushing, England! How cute!" the girl squealed some more.

Alfred gave a glance down at Arthur, who's eyes went wide. Did the chick really find out that they were actually the nations?

Alfred gave a laugh, "Yeah! England is the cutest!"

Arthur's look went from shocked at the girl's statement to a glare at Alfred.

The girl gave a loud laugh, "You guys are so in character too! And England's accent is so spot on! Can I get a hug?"

Alfred laughed and nodded, while Arthur softly whispered that he was actually British. The girl hugged Alfred and then pouted at Arthur. Alfred's elbow hit Arthur's arm, and Arthur shot him a glare before he slowly opened his arms. The girl ran into Arthur's arms.

"Wow! You actually smell like tea!" the girl pointed at Arthur. "And you smell like freedom." She giggled and then excitedly shouted, "Later!" She ran back to her friend.

Arthur looked at Alfred and grabbed his ear and pulled it close.

"What the hell?! You're not supposed to call me England!" Arthur looked around, nervous.

"Dude, 'America' and 'England' are fictional to these guys. They don't know we're actually them. We're just 'in character,'" Alfred gave Arthur a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Arthur gave a slightly anxious look at Alfred before giving a sigh.

"Okay... I'll relax..." Arthur gave a sigh to show that he was relaxing. Alfred laughed and gave Arthur another kiss on the cheek.

Some girls watched the act and gave excitedly began whispering. One, however, just said loudly that USUK was her "no-tp." The girls began to argue amongst themselves as they walked off.

* * *

Alfred ran around the Artist Alley, pulling Arthur in tow. Arthur looked around in amazement at all the overly priced artworks on sale. His eyes fell upon some Doctor Who merchandise and soon it was Alfred being towed to the stand. Arthur's eyes sparkled as he looked at the tiny TARDIS keychains. The merchant behind the booth gave a smile to the two of them.

"Those are two dollars! And for you Hetalia fans, we also have some fan art in this binder..." She grabbed a red binder off the table and began flipping through them. The artwork was amazing. The colors really made the characters stand out, in Arthur's opinion. He watched as the merchant flipped until a tab read Hetalia works. Alfred looked at the art intrigued and settled upon buying a picture of himself with a large eagle resting on his shoulders. The scene was painted in blacks in the background, but Alfred stood in the middle, surrounded by whites. Arthur loved the piece and believed it represented Alfred well.

"Francis might call me a narcissist, but at least I don't buy photos of myself," Arthur muttered, his fingers lightly tracing the TARDIS keychain he had eventually gotten.

Alfred gave a laugh, "Hey, I thought it was a great buy. She draws me so well!"

"She really does," Arthur agreed. "However, I do believe you are much nicer looking in real life."

"D'aw! Did Arthur really just complement me! You're so adorable!"

Arthur blushed, opening his mouth for a comeback but was interrupted by the group of girls from earlier. They began excitedly chattering about "USUK" and "OTP" and a bunch of other acronyms that flew over Arthur's head. He looked at Alfred shocked as he began communicating with the girls in the foreign language. His eyebrows furrowed and Alfred immediately took notice and poked them.

"Wow! They're even bigger than before!"

Arthur slapped Alfred's hand away immediately, his look of anger making the girls whisper again.

"Hey, England? What's your Hetalia OTP?"

Arthur looked at the girl with a look between angry and confused. Alfred answered for him.

"He also like USUK. I mean, we are cosplaying them, am I right?"

The girls began to squeal, one jumping around. Arthur felt worried about the girl's sanity until she asked for some fanservice.

Arthur's thoughts traveled back to Alfred's sitting room and a large blush swept across his face, "I-Is that really necessary, l-ladie-"

Before Arthur could finish his statement, Alfred grabbed Arthur's arms.

"C'mon England, you know you want to," he gave Arthur a wink.

Arthur realized Alfred was acting, but didn't know how to respond. His mouth opened and the word "Idiot" escaped his lips.

Alfred gave a laugh, and like the bugger he was, he dipped Arthur and Arthur began to freak out.

"I-Idiot! Don't you dare drop me! I will not bake you any more sc- mmph!"

Alfred silenced him with a kiss. In the background, he could hear some squealing. Arthur knew he lost and gave up, his arms winding around Alfred's neck and pulling him closer. Alfred pulled away with a large grin, earning him a smack from Arthur.

"Don't look so smug."

The girls screaming ceased for a split second.

"DAMMIT! I forgot to take a pic!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you, Jenny!"

"Guys, don't worry, I got it on video."

"I thought you hated USUK, Brianna..."

"I know, but real life yaoi is hard to come by!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred gave him another peck on the lips before lifting him up. Arthur gave Alfred a second to wave goodbye before pulling him away.

* * *

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred happily called as they sat on the floor, people-watching.

"What is it, Alfie?" Arthur replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I like that nickname. You should call me it more!"

"Not going to happen, you arse."

"Anyways, they're playing an hour of Hetalia Season Five at one. We're going, whether you want to or not. But first, food."

"Sounds good."

"Also, there's a Hetalia cosplay thing going on at three. Wanna get into the panel if there's extra people needed?"

"U-Um..."

"C'mon!"

"Only if we need to..."

* * *

Alfred somehow got both Arthur and Alfred into the Hetalia panel. He had met the person running it in the Artist Alley after lunch (the Francis from earlier, who was actually much less froggy than the person she was dressed as) and apparently it was perfect, as the America had gotten horrendously sick and nobody was signed up for England.

When it was around one in the afternoon, Alfred dragged Arthur into a showing room. He sat near the front of the dimmed room as he saw the drawn version of Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku talk about ninjas on the big projector screen.

Arthur took advantaged of the darkness and scooted in closer to Alfred. Alfred welcomed the secretly very cuddly man as Arthur made an appearance on the screen.

"I-Is that me?" Arthur whispered. Alfred laughed and nodded.

"Oy! Those eyebrows are absolutely horrid! Completely unrefined compared to my actual ones!" Arthur whispered more intensely.

"Dude, those brows are fantastic. Now shush, I get an appearance in this next episode!"

Arthur watched silently and found himself enjoying the shorts. Though he disliked his own appearance and found that they didn't do Alfred's handsome looks justice, he made a mental note to compliment Kiku on the successful anime.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes to three, Alfred told Arthur that they needed to meet up with the members of the panel. Arthur muttered on how he knew and followed Alfred through the crowded convention.

Once they got to the panel room, Alfred reassuringly pat Arthur's arm before opening the door. Inside was a large room with a stage in the very front. On the stage was a table covered by microphones and long blue tablecloth. He saw his fellow nations inside and followed Alfred to talk to them.

"Wow, you guys have such good costumes! France was right!"

"Wasn't I, mon cher?" the cosplayer replied in a thick French accent. It sounded pretty real.

"What vulgar language, Francis," Arthur inputted. Alfred gave a loud laugh.

"So I see you guys will be in character already! And we'll be using nation names, guys. Also," the France gave a look of admiration to Arthur. "That's one awesome accent."

"Thank you, I'm actually from the United Kingdom. My idiot boyfriend here basically dragged me to Boston for this. Although I am enjoying myself."

"You guys are actually dating?" Francis looked disappointed between the two of them, "Damn, and I was hoping you to be a FRUK shipper too! I mean seriously, like, you're really hot. It'd be kinda awesome. Even so, we're going to have to ask no getting all shippy in this place. Stick to the canon stuff! So no USUK or FRUK guys. Also anybody really not knowledgeable in history?" Nobody said anything, "So I can open this to history questions?" Muttered agreements echoed through the room.

Arthur fidgeted, lost. Alfred chuckled and agreed, "Alright! I still call sitting next to England though!" He grabbed onto Arthur, reminding the Brit of an attached puppy. Arthur gave a sigh and shot him a fond smile. Finally he pushed him away.

At three, France shooed the cosplayers to sit down. She made Arthur promise to let her sit on the other side, causing Alfred to pout. Then she opened the doors.

"Bonjour, mon amis!" France welcomed the fangirls into the room. England grimaced at the use of the horrid language.

"Alright guys!" France said calmly into the microphone. "So we're gonna have some rules. No shipping questions. It's also okay for history questions. Okay, that's all. Ask away, mon chers!"

France left the microphone on a stand in the middle and allowed the people to ask questions. She sat next to England, who's left hand was grasped protectively by America.

"Okay, question for England!"

"Ah, yes?" England's voice shook as England was startled out of his thoughts by someone at the microphone.

"How did you feel during the Revolutionary War?"

England began to cough horrendously, his mouth covered by his hand and away from the microphone. As soon as he got a grip, he gave a smile to the girl, who was standing with a shocked look.

"Are you okay, England?"

"S-Sorry. Um, my feelings on the R-Revolution... Well," he felt America squeeze his hand. "I hated Alf-America back then. Let's see... I couldn't believe that he'd run to France and actually had the guts to even think about Revolution. At the same time... I don't regret it. After all, America was a bugger growing up. He was always crying and writing me stupid letters on his day. Oh, and he had a nasty bed wetting prob-"

Alfred released his hand and quickly gave Arthur a smack on the head. Arthur laughed with the crowd and sat up, rubbing his head, "It was my fault too. I was a little harsh on poor America. So I don't blame him for leaving me..." Arthur felt another coughing fit in his throat. He sat back and hunched over, coughing. He was quickly done and sat up, patting himself down. Alfred gave him a pat on the back, his eyes unreadable.

The next girl was an adorable little cosplayer dressed as... Arthur couldn't quite remember the nation. She had a polar bear and a look like America's. She leaned into the microphone and said, "Question for America?"

"Yes, bro?"

Oh yes, it was Canada.

"When will you stop stealing Maple Syrup from me?"

The crowd gave a unison "AWWWW" which Arthur just raised an eye at.

"AMERICA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SYRUP FROM MY ADORABLE CANADA!" France declared into his microphone, his eyes shooting daggers at Alfred. Alfred gave a shaky laugh.

"I'll get it back to you! After I get stuff back to China!"

The China in the panel began to rant about funds into the microphone, saying stuff like, "Gimme my money, aru! You told me you'd get it to me five months ago, aru!"

The panel progressed with more questions to the other nations. Finally, England's name was called, and he took his head off of the palm of his hand and removed his elbow from the table.

"I'd first like to say, awesome cosplay! Those eyebrows are awesome! And your accent!" the girl took a breath and collected herself. "So, let's talk Sherlock."

Arthur sat up straight, "What about my beloved hero?" England spoke, his eyes gleaming.

"W-Well... What'd you think about season three?"

"Oh," England sat back, his hand coming to his lips in thought. "I'd say I'm a tad disappointed... But that'd be a lie. I'm okay with it. My favorite season is still the first."

"Okay! And lastly, favorite Doctor?"

"Why would you ask such an absurd question? I refuse to choose. They're all my favorite!"

"I personally like Five," America inputted, earning himself a glare.

"Who asked you, Alfred? It was my question. And Five... Ah, I can see why you like him."

France leaned over to England and whispered, "Remember country names!"

England whispered back, "Whoops, sorry."

And so the panel went on.

* * *

By six, Arthur was wiped out. He leaned against the wall with Alfred's head rested on his lap.

"Artie, how many people do you think liked our costumes?" Alfred looked up at Arthur curiously.

"We've had forty-six people take our photo. I think they loved it," Arthur responded simply, his hand running through Alfred's hair and his eyes watching a couple kissing and several people taking photos.

"You counted?! Wow!"

"I've also gotten three Sherlocks and several photographs of the many Doctors saved onto my mobile."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Didya have fun?"

Arthur looked down from the large group of people with the same short, brown jacket and an emblem on their backs with a shield and two pairs of wings, one black and one white. They all seemed to have the same straps and two bulking equipment on each side of them. They all chatted happily, even though a lot of them had blood painted on them.

He played with a strand of Alfred's hair, "Yes I did. I had a lot of fun, though I sort of despised the idea at first. I'm glad."

Alfred gave a large smile and pulled Arthur down to give him a kiss.

For the first time that day, nobody seemed to even notice them and give a loud squeal. It was the perfect kiss to end a fun day of "cosplay," "OTPs," and a ton of other terms that Arthur had learned the meaning of that day.

* * *

**I swear I didn't mean to make it this long. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Announcement

**I won't upload today due to personal matters and some family issues. I will update tomorrow. Sorry.**


End file.
